


Tumbling Down

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale requests I've received on my Tumblr. Rating will go up, summaries and warnings will be before every chapter.</p><p>First Chapter: Frisk wishes to take a golden flower with them to their new home. They wind up with a flower they weren't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter: Frisk wishes to take a golden flower with them to their new home. They wind up with a flower they weren't expecting.

Frisk sat still among the golden flowers of the underground. They had wanted to take some of the golden flowers back up to the surface with them to where their new home, with their new family, would be.

With a little pot, and a small gardening spade, Frisk had sat tirelessly trying to remove a flower and it’s roots into their little pot. But the roots were long, and deep. They tangled together like many thin threads, all indistinguishable the further down into the dirt they were.

“Kill the flowers…take the seeds and start over,” A familiar high-pitched voiced whispered.

Frisk flinched and turned, seeing that Flowey was watching them wearily.

Frisk sat still staring at Flowey, who stared back, the atmosphere between them uncertain and new.

This was their first meeting after Frisk had spared them in that fight that felt like a lifetime ago.

“Kill the flowers…harvest the seeds…start again. That’s the only way you’ll get what you want,” Flowey spoke again. They tilted their stem, their face morphing slightly as a tiny grin appeared on their face, “That’s the only way to get what you want.”

Frisk sighed, picked up their spade, their pot, and approached Flowey. Sitting quietly down, Frisk began to turn their attention to harvesting Flowey from the ground.

Flowey was trembling, “W-what…what are you doing!?”

“…I don’t need to kill the flowers. I can leave them here…and visit. Maybe later…maybe next spring there will be new flowers, and it will be easier to take those. But the flowers don’t need to die, just because I want them.”

Frisk dug her small spade tenderly under Flowey’s roots, and hoisted them off the ground.

Gently, Frisk deposited the flower into the pot, its face blank and withdrawn, “What are… You’re going to take me away from here? Kill me-”

“No,” Frisk interrupted, tucking their spade away, “I’m taking you with me. It will be more fun being together. Starting over together… right?”

Frisk lifted them up, Flowey trembling within the confines of their pot.

“Put me down! I’m not what you want! I-I’m nothing to you!!” Flowey hissed their voice cracking as they screeched.

Frisk smiled patiently, and gently tipped their head down and kissed the petals around their face. And with no more words, Frisk gently carried Flowey from the underground, and towards the world above.

 

End


	2. Fratricide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara doesn't understand. Asriel wonders if his sibling ever really loved him.

Chara didn’t understand.

Didn’t Asriel get it? Humans were bad. Humans were selfish, cruel, festering, greedy _**pigs**_ who deserved death. They deserved to be eradicated. Humans weren’t like monsters, they were not kind, not capable of loving without harming…

Humans deserved to be turned to dust.

So why was Asriel letting the humans attack them.

“Give me control Asriel…don’t you get it? Don’t you see now? It’s kill or be killed here! Lets wipe them out! We’re so much stronger!”

Asriel quietly retreated as the humans attacked his back, ignoring Chara’s angry imploring words. He clung to the little body in his arms, and mentally battled against Chara’s will.

“No! No… things don’t have to be like this Chara!” Asriel whispered stubbornly, sniffing as pain rocketed through his body.

Slowly he was making his way home. He was going home. He was taking Chara and going home. This had been Chara’s plan all along. To have Asriel take Chara’s soul and they both destroy the humans. 

Did Chara want this for the monsters of the underground…or did they just want to kill the humans?

Asriel didn’t know. Wasn’t sure if he would ever know.

His legs grew numb. 

Asriel couldn’t move his legs…Chara had stopped him.

“Ch-Chara?”

“If you won’t see reason…I’ll make you. I’ll let them hurt you again and again…until you kill them. Until you do it! Until your pain makes you kill them again and again and again! Then you’ll understand!” Chara’s desperate voice broke into a laugh Asriel had never heard his sibling make before.

He closed his eyes, and flinched away from Chara’s shrieking laughter.

Asriel hugged Chara’s body close. He looked down at his sibling’s body, and wondered if Chara had ever really loved them.

Something sharp lashed at his back, and he pressed his face into the human child’s body.

 _‘No,’_ he thought sadly,  _‘No…’_

 

 

End


	3. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think Asgore is scary?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got to Asgore in undertale I just kept imagining the looming shadow Frisk would have been under when facing Asgore. So my mind jumped to this type of scenario for this little ficlet.

“Do you think Asgore is scary?” 

Sans cracked open a lazy eye to peer at Frisk. He stared at them for a little while, not quite sure how to respond. For a couple of weeks now the barrier had been down, and everyone had been working on building up their relationships with the humans.

Progress was slow, but at least the monsters were allowed to live above ground in the town near Mr. Ebott. One day if things kept going well, they would be allowed to go where they pleased. So to hear this question from Frisk, weeks after they first faced Asgore…felt a little odd.

“…Didn’t you just come from visiting him?” Sans asked scratching his Mandible.

Frisk nodded.

Sans opened his eyes, as a thought struck him. He narrowed his eyes a bit, asking, “He didn’t do anything to ya kid, did he? Say anything?”

“No…nothing like that,” Frisk answered quickly, “But…I was just thinking…” Frisk climbed up on the couch with Sans, “…he killed other children didn’t he?”

Sans put an arm around Frisk, and thought about how to answer. Sans peered down at Frisk, who was looking up at him, waiting intently for some response. A heavy silence hung in the air, and doubt crept up his spine.

“…He might be responsible for some of those death’s kiddo. But…he had other people working for him. Guards. They also…played a hand in it. But even saying that…well Asgore would be the one to hold accountable-”

“I’m a little afraid of him.” Frisk blurted suddenly.

Sans looked down, seeing the pale shadow of fear and anxiety creeping over Frisk’s face. Frisk was worried what Sans would do next.

Sans bent down and embraced Frisk, “That’s okay.That’s okay…it’s okay.”

Frisk, relieved from their admittance clung tight to Sans, and the skeleton let out a heavy sigh.

“If you want, we can talk to your mom about this. It’d be baa-d of us not to talk to her about how you’re feeling.”

Frisk ignored Sans’ pun, “…I don’t want to stop seeing Asgore…but I’m afraid.”

Sans pulled away from Frisk gently releasing her from the hug, “I see…and you’re worried if you tell Toriel how you’re feeling she’ll stop letting you visit Asgore.”

Frisk bobbed their head up and down into their chest rapidly.

Sans placed a hand on their forehead to stop the child’s rapid nodding, “Then next time you go see him, me, Papyrus, or even Undyne will go with you. And… when you’re ready you should talk to him. I know you really want to be friends, but you can’t be friends with anyone if you’re scared of them, right?”

Frisk nodded eventually, and let out a relieved breath.

Sans ruffled their hair, “Don’t worry kiddo. You got your friends with you. We won’t let Asgore get your goat.”

Frisk let out a tiny groan of annoyance, thought their face was screwed up from trying to prevent a smile. 

“Ah I see that smile! Can’t pull the wool over my eyes!”

“Sans!

 

End


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Papyrus is awake, and here to save the night!

Papyrus stood outside his brother’s door, frowning at the dull blue light emitting from his brother’s door. Papyrus had awoken in the middle of the night for seemingly no reason. But now that he stood before his brother’s door, he must have woken for a very important task.

Kicking open his brother’s door, Papyrus cried, “SANS! All good skeletons should be sleeping and off to dreamland! Why is your light on!? Why….why…?”

Papyrus had more to say, but his words fell away as his brother looked at him. 

Sans was sitting on the edge of his bed, his belongings scattered around his room, and his comforter in a tangled disarray. He had been hunched over, but now was looking in Papyrus in shock, his left eye glowing brightly.

“Why are you crying?” Papyrus asked, voice impossibly soft and concerned.

Sans was scrubbing his face, and turned away, seeming unable to answer.

Papyrus immediately was at his brother’s side, his arms wrapping around the smaller skeleton. Dropping his skull on top of his brother’s Papyrus squeezed Sans tight.

“Brother! Do not weep, for I, the Great Papyrus, am here to comfort you! And I will never leave you, so do not cry! I am here!” Papyrus declared, making his voice sound mighty and strong. For surely if Sans was crying, than Papyrus needed to be strong, for Sans hardly ever cried…

Sans did not answer Papyrus, and the taller skeleton trembled with uncertainty.

“Brother…what can I do for you? I…I love you a skele- _ton,”_ Papyrus attempted a pun.

Sans’ shoulders tensed, but then he turned and smiled at Papyrus.

“AHA! My efforts have been rewarded!” Papyrus declared, crushing Sans to his chest.

Sans slowly wrapped his arms around Papyrus, and buried his face in his brother’s chest. For a moment the pair held each other, and all was right again. Papyrus was really glad he had woken up.

“Heh…you always know just how to make me feel better bro…” Sans eventually spoke.

“Yes well…well… what had you so upset?” Papyrus asked gently rubbing a hand over the back of his brother’s skull.

Sans stiffened and pressed his face harder against Papyrus’ chest.

“Sans?”

“Just a bad dream Paps.”

“Oh. Was it that dream with my scarf that you don’t like to talk about?”

“…Yeah.”

“…Well, do you want to sleep with me tonight? I the great Papyrus will share my awesomely cool car bed with you!” Papyrus offered, smiling eager to please.

Sans pulled away from Papyrus, his tears gone, and a bright smile on his face, “Sure bro. Lets go cruise down the dream highway together.”

Papyrus rose, picking his brother up gently, and placing him on his hip, “Of course Sans! But I get to drive!”

Sans sleepily let his head drop on Papyrus’ shoulder, “Sure thing Bro. But I think the car would be better set at snooze-control.”

“Sans…Don’t you start…”


	5. Breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are so fragile, don't you think?

“It doesn’t take much you know…”

Sans stared at the small body curled on the ground.

“Monster Children are very brittle. It’s the same for humans.”

Slowly, as if approaching someone sleeping, Sans lowered himself to the ground before the small form. Gently he turned the child on their back, and with trembling fingers moved dark hair from Frisk’s face. They were clearly dead.

“They were so trusting… Still I didn’t think they’d die so quick…it just took a quick snap.”

Sans was shaking. There was a roaring sound burning around him, drowning out any outside sound. His head ached from his rage, and instinctively he placed a hand on his left eye. His eye had erupted with a fierce blue fire, no doubt adding to his headache.

“Heh heh heh! I was tired of this happy ending,” Flowey said tilting the bulb of their head, face twisting into something monstrous, “Now they’ll have to reset! Don’t you think so… Sans?”

Sans choked around his anger and bitterness, eyes fixing on the small plant. He was so angry he couldn’t breathe-he was going to erupt. He stood up.

All went black.

 

.

.

.

_True Reset?_


End file.
